


Тартановый прайд

by Milena_Econ



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milena_Econ/pseuds/Milena_Econ
Summary: Не один Микки решил что-то в своей жизни капитально так поменять. У Микки не выгорело, а вот Рэю добавил вкуса жизни ядреный ирландский мужик и его Карапузы.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Тартановый прайд

Карапузам у Рэя нравилось.

Как только эти шалопаи увидели здоровенный богатый дом, глаза у них блядски загорелись и черти вылезли из омутов. Праймтайм уже мысленно снимал третий клип на чердаке, кто-то жарил стейки, в подвале у них расположились игровые автоматы и своя личная бочка пива с клумбой конопли. По факту всё было не так ужасно, но срач они с собой принесли капитальный, а унести не могли, так как Тренер теперь жил с Рэем, а Карапузы были вечным, хроническим геморроем Тренера. Выгнать этих мелких шумных припиздков значило лишиться одного ворчливого обаятельного очкастого идиота, с которым Рэю стало так интересно жить.

И да, с удивлением Рэй понял, что жить стало действительно интересно не только, когда дебет с кредитом сошелся, а Микки выписал премию, а когда мелкие припиздки устроили у него дома тусу, прикормили соседского пса и разбили вазу какой-то дзинь-хуинь династии. Всюду грязь, потеки пива, остатки пиццы, разбросанная картошка фри и закормленный премиумной телятиной бульдог, наваливший кучу на газоне. Рэй был в чистом искрящемся восторге впервые за многие месяцы (ночи с Тренером не в счёт). Никогда еще в своей жизни ему не доставляло удовольствие наблюдать как Тренер с матами и тапком в дерьме бульдога гоняет пацанов по его территории и пидорасит за каждую пылинку. Рэй сделал себе крепкий чай и наслаждался зрелищем два часа, пока на его лужайке можно было аппендицит резать, а нос чесался от запаха стерильности. Рэя не особо то и бесил срач и грязь — ему нравилось смотреть, как хаос превращается в порядок, и сейчас он был близок к оргазму, а карапузы к нервному тику.

Тренеру у Рэя тоже нравилось. Его квартира размером с кладовку для садового шланга уже давно не была ему домом и сумка с носками быстро телепортировалась в шкаф в доме Рэя. Также внезапно после их пятой совместной ночи на его пороге появились его пацаны со свежим клетчатым костюмом из ателье и очень-серьезным-разговором с попытками Рэя запугать, если он их «батьку» обидит. Спальня Рэя была аккурат над входом, а Тренер уже проснулся, так что «батька» благим матом с небес объяснил кто у них кого обижал сколько раз и куда его «дети» могут идти строем и нахрен в такую рань в выходной. Рэй просто показал автомат у входа и пригласил всех на чай с шарлоткой, которую они, как послушные детки, должны научиться печь за полчаса, пока Рэй идет в душ и примерять костюм.

Проблемные подростки, как оказалось, очень хорошо умели решать эти самые проблемы при должном стимуле. Шустрики напиздили яблок с соседского сада, ровно их нашинковали и выложили на дне пирога абсолютно идиотской розочкой по всем правилам золотого сечения. То, что Микки называл в Рэе «блядским приступом сучьего перфекционизма» довольно урчало и пожирало пирог в прикуску с джемом. Джема, кстати, у Рэя тоже не было до этого утра.

Мало кто знал, но у Рэя с Розалинд была общая тайна — у Рэя не было вкуса, а Розалинд обожала играть в Кэна с гардеробом Рэя. Он был её персональной куклой Барби с нихуевым таким домиком и до стремного огромной гардеробной. Рэй мог уйти утром из спальни темно синего цвета с серо-стальными портьерами и вернуться в царство марсала и бархатных пионов на всю стену. Он привык, ему нравилось, пока после приступа игры в куклы у Рэя не оставалось капель краски на полу или строительной пыли. С гардеробом было сложнее, не обошлось без пары промахов. В особо неудачные дни Микки даже бросал очень выразительные взгляды на рубашки с принтом пучеглазых рыбок или кроссовки под классические брюки. Ну и кардиганы иногда были маловаты для широких плеч Рэя, но это случалось только в то время, когда Микки подсел на яйца по-шотландски и набрал пару лишних фунтов. В умении делать изящные намеки чужими руками Розалинд не откажешь.

Всё пошло по пизде после появления в шкафу спортивного костюма в клетку. У Розалинд случилась истерика. По её меркам, конечно же. Кто бы знал, что в Англии делают диваны, шторы, обои, ламинат, керамическую плитку в шотландку и тартановые унитазы? А как можно было всего за один день поменять прекрасную стильную ванну на биде в виде килта? Кто вообще делает биде в виде перевернутого килта? Рэю пришлось демонтировать этого монстра собственными руками в глубокой ночи и под покровом темноты и ржач Тренера увозить это хтоническое чудище на свалку, пока его не увидел Праймтайм с его неуемной тягой к диким сеттингам для сьемок с еще более дикими декорациями. С него сталось бы снять римейк Храброго сердца в новом декоре дома Рэя. И Уильяма Уолеса в конце точно бы в биде замочили, в самом стремном биде во всей Британии.

Когда негодование Розалинд вылилось в клетчатые мокасины, Рэю пришлось сдаться и столкнуть два своих мира — устроить званый семейный ужин на дохренадцать персон и перезнакомить Микки и Розалинд с компанией шкетов и их Тренером. Вся компашка пришла в фирменных костюмах в остопиздшую клетку, что многое объяснило Розалинд и даже позабавило её. Благородная, но не занудная классика вернулась в дом Рэя и его гардеробную, а вот Лондону пришлось еще целый сезон терпеть нашествие клетчатых спортивок, идеей которых кое-кто щедро и настойчиво поделился с модными домами.

Может, это было последней местью львицы мелким идиотам, которые хотя и очень старались брать пример со старших и подражать Тренеру и Рею, класть салфетку на колени и соблюдать хоть какой-то порядок использования вилочек, но таки умудрились превратить приличное застолье в вечеруху с коктейлями в какой-то момент. Где-то во время десерта, пока Микки и Тренер вышли покурить, пацандрэ еще и доебались до Рэя за собственнические замашки и «мой» в сторону Тренера. Ожесточенные споры на тему, чей сейчас Тренер, у них шли минуты три и стали похожи на хороший такой рэп батл, но тут зашел сам Тренер с обещанием выебать всех на ринге и доебать историей рабовладельческого строя в мире. Мол, он сам собственный и нефиг тут его пилить, как девочку в руках у фокусника. Карапузы и Рэй кивали, сильно каялись и подливали ему в чай побольше ромашки, чтобы венка на лбу не так вздувалась.

Микки на весь этот блядский цирк смотрел свысока, хотя и не без тревожного постукивания пальцами о бокал. Если с тем, чей был Тренер, велись споры, то насчет Рэя Микки вообще не хотел бы задавать даже мысленно вопрос принадлежности. Рэй был его правой рукой, бухгалтером, советником, чем-то близким к другу. Чистые, не отправленные ядом конкуренции отношения двух джентльменов, где один работает на второго, но не просто отматывает часы по контракту за деньги. Рэй был частью прайда Микки, и это не то что не обсуждалось, это даже не вставало вопросом между ними. Тренер и Карапузы ломали этот порядок к херам и весело приплясывали на его руинах. То, что часть пусть и своего личного времени, Рэй теперь отдавал кому-то другому, оседало в груди чем-то похожим на дыбильную ревность, жгучую, бурлящую, иррациональную. Совершенно незнакомое для льва чувство. Раздражающее и доводящее до тихого бешенства.

Следующие пару недель у Рэя уже отказывала фантазия, как объяснить Микки, что тот всё ещё его вожак и всё такое. Он решил заслужить медальку сотрудника месяца и оптимизировал и так идеально настроенную схему работы бизнеса, чем сэкономил боссу миллиончик на логистике, и тут же лажанул — попросил выходной (у пацанов был бой в Кардиффе). О бое Микки узнал, судя по дергающемуся глазу. Розалинд строила Рэю страшные лица (рожи у неё не могли получаться по определению) и грозила пальцем.

Рэй пытался улучшить кадровую политику у них в организации и даже предложил корпоратив. На природе. Ну или пейнтбол там. Можно было даже добавить соревновательного духа и выставить облажавшихся охранников конопляных полей против Карапузов. На этой озвученной мысли Розалинд за спиной Микки отчетливо произнесла «блядский влюбленный придурок». Или «припиздок». Последнее Рэй не разобрал, слишком отвлекся на избыток красного в глазах Микки.

Ситуацию решили, как ни странно, карапузы. Эти мастера тихого шхера спиздили Микки прямо с инспекции полей и привезли его в зал к Тренеру. Напоили чаем, забили косячок, показали свои фильмы, рассказали об их Тренере, чуть пожаловались на жизнь, напиздели, какой Рэй им крутая мамка, и попросили не убивать их любимого сраного психованого пижона с самыми охуенными стейками в стране. Ибо Рэй мужик здоровый, сердце у него охереть какое громадное — сначала там был Микки с его женой и их предприятием, потом там появился любимый автомат и его дом, в доме закинул на стол ноги и поправил уродские очки Тренер, а потом и выводок никому не нужных пиздаболов с улицы прижились. И вот ведь бугай какой, на всех у него хватает рук для затрещин и доброго матного слова наставлений на путь истинный. А где не хватает, так и все вокруг не такие и тупые, как хочется иногда побыть, чтобы Рэй вместо них проблемы порешал.

Где-то на этом этапе Микки благородно выхуел из всей ситуации и познал дзен. В его странном прайде он — лев, у него есть львица, но его правая рука — сраная помесь газели и бизона. Здоровая преданная хуйня с большим сердцем, которая успеет отлюбить всех.


End file.
